Born For This
by KassieNicoleMason
Summary: Sophie and Jenna had to escape Italy. Volterra was like thier gilded prison, so they moved to a place that would be the farthest from the glamour, and danger of the Volturi. When they meet the Cullens everything changes... PLEASE R&R!
1. We're Gone

**A/N Hey everyone :) this is my first fic. I'm being betaed by the lovely Renata Swift. Please, please,please (how many more times can I Say this?) Review if you want me to continue this :) No Cullens the first Chapter, but they'll be coming in soon :)**

* * *

"Soph, do you really have to go?" Thomas was huge, and outlived me by three hundred years, but he was like a kid. And I couldn't bear to see him hurt like this.

"Thomas, I'll miss you, but you know I have to go." I bit my lip. "Jenna and I don't belong here. We can't stay with our family, not after what Felix tried to do to her." It was still awful to think about what had almost happened to my other best friend. Felix hadn't meant to - he never does. But he lets himself get too thirsty, and no matter how careful everyone is, sometimes Jenna and I are left alone with vampires who aren't entirely in control. Jack was away hunting, and Jenna was all by herself. Felix saw her and his instincts took over. If Demitri hadn't been there she would not have survived, human or otherwise.

"But I can take care of you. And Jack would have taken care of Jenna if he had known. Please don't leave." His eyes, even through the contacts, showed the sadness that I tried to avoid looking at. It was there too often these days. He would never tell me, but I knew that leaving was just as painful for him as it was for me. He looked away when he saw me staring. Thomas was trying to be tough. We both were.

I looked around, trying to find somewhere to look other than at him.

The airport was crowded with people, a woman brushed his arm, and I saw him wince. He must be thirsty. Even though he was centuries old, this had to be difficult for him.

"Thomas…" Before I could speak he swept me into a bone crunching hug. "Thomas. I. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh. Sorry Sophie, I forget sometimes you know?" He looked sheepishly at me.

I smiled weakly back at my friend. "It's okay. Only a few more years, right?"

He grinned. I loved it when he smiled. The beauty never got old, like it did with all the other vampires I knew in Volterra. "Yeah, three more years and you'll be one of us."

I checked my watch. I was going to miss my flight if I didn't say goodbye soon. Jenna was already in line to board, so she would call me. "Thomas, I have to go. Okay?"

He looked like he was going to cry, even though I knew that was impossible for him. "Okay Sophie, I'll call everyday, alright?"

It was my turn to grin now. "Sure Thomas, and I'll write. I don't know how to get my letters to the sewer, but I can try."

"Sophie! Come on! We're leaving!" Jenna called from somewhere at the front of the line of people that stretched across my path. The people who jostled for position, heading to who know where stared at me, trying to figure out what the screaming was about.

"Bye, Thomas." I was trying not to cry. It was going to be so hard without Thomas there with me. He had always been there, since the day I came to Volterra with my parents, and he saw the "potential" in me. We've been best friends for twelve years; a short time for Thomas, but almost a lifetime for me. He was like a big brother. I loved him, and I didn't want to leave anymore than he wanted me to.

* * *

**(another) A/N Again, Please Review!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Finally

**Hey Again :) thanks soo much for everyone who read the first chapter :) I decided to make this one a little longer...still no Cullens, but next chapter they'll be here, I promise :) I am still being betad by the amazing Renata Swift, to whom I owe my non Mary Sue characters, so check her out to, her stories are great :) **

**Sadly, I do not own Emmett, Edward, Jasper, or any other Twilight Characters. But thankfully I do have Thomas Jack, and all my other OCs :)**

* * *

**Sophie POV**

He hugged me again, gently this time. I hugged him back. I knew I had to go soon, but I didn't want to let go. My eyes got watery, and I had to turn to wipe the tears away. Thomas couldn't stand it when I cried, and I wasn't going to hurt him anymore than I had to today.

It only seemed like a few seconds, but I'm sure I hugged him for ten minutes. People were staring, but I didn't care. We probably looked a little strange, thanks to the fact that he was an unbelievably handsome pale twenty-something, and I was a tan young looking fifteen, and because he was almost twelve inches taller than my petite five feet.

"Hey, Sophie! The stewardess says if you don't get your butt on this plane in thirty seconds, you can chase the plane down the runway!" I guess Jenna made friends with the stewardess - no surprise there. Jenna had a way with people. She always found something she had in common with them; it was her special "gift". That's why Aro chose her. He's the one who wanted to find children with "potential" so that they could live up to it. When we're changed, Jenna and I will have the certain trait that is dominant in our human life, only magnified. Aro has done extensive studies, and he's positive we will be very powerful ("useful" as he would say).

Jenna is going to be able to tell someone's entire life's story by looking at them, and I'll be able to get whatever I want from someone. Marcus is particularly interested in Jenna. He wants to know something about Aro, something no one would ever tell him. Jenna doesn't quite understand, and neither do I, but I suppose we'll find out soon enough.

My gift is very helpful to me. It's something I can do now, but only when I really, really want something. When I'm a vampire, I'll be able to manipulate people, and my kind to do whatever I want. That's how Thomas found me, where I was with my parents, visiting Volterra from the States. He saw me in a crowd. When I was visiting, I wanted candy, from an Italian vendor, my parents wouldn't give it to me, so according to Thomas, I marched right over to the vendor, and asked for one, and of course he gave it to me. No one's ever told Jenna or me how we came to live with the Volturi. I can only assume my parents didn't want me, so they left me here.

Thomas's "talent" is being able to see others abilities. That's how he knew I had a gift, and that's why we're best friends. He found me so Aro made him responsible for my safety. I've been with him since I was three, and he's been through my whole life, from the toddler phase, to the whole adolescent angst thing.

Now, I was leaving. Even though I was scared, I was happy to be rid of the place. Living with insanely gorgeous people your whole life and not being one can really lower your self esteem. I was looking forward to being considered pretty again. I'm not particularly beautiful, but I'm not ugly either. To most of my "friends" I'm pretty much hideous.

My vampire family just called us the human "twins" because we looked alike to them. In actuality, I'm a dark brunette with piercing (or so I've been told) green eyes. Jenna is a dirty blond with the soft blue eyes you expect to see on a princess from one of those fairytale books Marcus was always trying to get us to read.

Marcus and Aro are my favorite "uncles". Caius, was, well… a big pain in the ass, really. He was forever saying that Jenna and I were "nothing special" - just a couple of girls who looked, dressed, and acted the same. He didn't know us at all. We had clashing personalities, Jenna's always been an athletic bookworm, and I've always been the fashion junkie. We were about the farthest from "twins" that you could imagine.

"Sofia Michelle Masen! Get your designer wearing butt onto this plane!" Typical Jenna, she had no shame.

"Okay, Jenna, just as soon as I finish vandalizing your books!" I called back. I didn't have much shame either. Hearing the audible gasp from the plane, I knew I had won.

Jenna and her books. I read sometimes, but she's loved them since she was a kid. Jenna and Jack could spend hours up in the Volturi's library. Sometimes, I'd find her there, curled up on one of the velvet couches, asleep after reading all night.

I smiled, gave Thomas one last hug, picked up my bag, and ran to the plane. No one was in the loading dock. I could tell I was the last passenger. The stewardess, probably the one Jenna was friends with, gave me a look, but I didn't care, because I was on my way to my new life. And I was going to have fun, and be "normal" even just for three years. Nothing could ruin this for me, not even the devastated look on Thomas's face. I would miss him dearly, but he was one of my only good friends, like Jack was Jenna's.

We didn't even have human friends, and Aro said we needed to "branch out" and "blend in". So Jenna and I would make some "normal" friends, and maybe find a "boyfriend". But then again, Thomas would probably kill him before he got that far. Jack wouldn't let him live past a "hi". If a guy even thought about talking to Jenna, he would just go "missing", and knowing Jack, no one would ever see, or hear from him again. Being friends with vampires is really like having two extremely overprotective line backers on steroids, caring more about your safety than their own life. It can be sweet, like when they get rid of the annoying forty year old trying to come on to you (it happened to Jenna; they found his body; or whatever was left of it the next day), but most of the time it's annoying. Today, I was free, Jenna was free, and we were going to be high-schoolers, normal, happy, _human_ teenagers.

* * *

**Did you like it????????????? Even if you didn't Review, Review, Review!!!**

**With Love, **

**Kassie**


	3. Home sweet Forks

**

* * *

**

Another chapter, thanks again to my wonderful beta Renata Swift. Okay I know the Cullens were supposed to be here, so I'm publishing the next chapter right after this one. Sorry guys :)

* * *

Sophie POV

"Sophie! We're sitting over here!" Jenna called from somewhere close to the front of the plane. I followed her voice until I arrived at our plush leather and obviously expensive seats.

"Wow, first class. The Volturi don't skimp out on anything do they?" I thought we were supposed to look like two normal teenagers coming back from a holiday.

Jenna seemed to be feeling the same way. "Yeah, the Volturi "forgot" that normal humans don't pay for their daughters to fly first class from Italy. I bet they knew. It was probably Marcus. He got so worried about us leaving he actually tried to bribe me into staying." She pouted.

"It's not fair! I thought we were going to get to be normal. As in we get jobs, and allowances and other human stuff. I want a dog! If they don't loosen up we'll stick out like vampires at the beach! I just want to be normal for once! It's not that much to ask!" Her eyes flashed. Jenna never got upset, so it must really bother her that we stick out. I never minded. Most of the time people got the wrong idea anyway. They think we're models, or actresses or something. It's not that we were particularly gorgeous, but living with vampires, we acquired a certain grace that makes us come off as extremely coordinated and confident.

I glanced at Jenna. She looked so funny, all hunkered down in her seat I burst out in giggles. "Like we'll ever be 'normal'. Seriously, don't worry about it, Jenna. No one will notice. But I don't know about the dog - aren't they messy?"

When I thought about it, we never really got pets in Volterra. Something about vampires really sets animals on edge. I think living with them most of our life has desensitized Jenna and me. We barely notice the cold skin that I'm sure would send shivers up a mortal's hand. It doesn't even faze us anymore.

She sighed. "Ok, as long as we get to go to school, I guess I'm fine. But won't we be ahead of everyone one else?" The Volturi had given us college level courses in middle school, so we would be eons ahead of people our own age.

"Yeah, I think we'll be juniors. That's the best Aro could do; the school wanted us to take a proficiency test. Junior was the highest we could go without it." I wondered what people would think of us, we were polite when we had to be, but we had an accent, and you could tell we weren't from the states. Would they think we were just foreign freaks? More importantly would our peers?

Jenna yawned. "Hey Soph, do you mind if I just sleep for a while? I don't want to be jet lagged our first day there."

"Sure Jenna, you should get your sleep. We won't be sleeping much there. It rains a lot." Jenna and I don't like the rain at all. Something about it really makes us uncomfortable. I doubted I could ever sleep with the incessant pattering on my windows.

I looked over at Jenna again. She was asleep, and snoring softly. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed. Seeing Jenna, so alive, so vital made me think about the change. I had never doubted that it was what I wanted. The pain was something that I had been afraid of for a while, but Alec had been nice enough to say he would take it away for us. I think I would have gone through with it even without Alec though. It always seemed like the right thing to do. Aro had been so kind, and I wanted to help him in every way I possibly could. If that meant I had to give up my human life for a much better, longer one, then I was willing to do so. But I was scared of what I would become.

Aro and Marcus had sat us down a few years ago, and told us what we could be like when we were newborn vampires. Our eyes would be blood red, and we would be wild, almost feral for the first couple of years. And we would be strong, stronger than even Felix. That was fine, I would be okay with strength, but we would be uncontrollable, and no one would be able to stop us from getting what we craved. The horrifying thing for me was what we would crave, what we would have an undying thirst for - human blood.

Everything that I did now, for the next three years, would be with the knowledge that it would only be temporary. If I made friends, at the end of my high school years, I would leave them. If I had a boyfriend, it would never be what I wanted. If I fell in love, nothing would be completely there for me, because at the end of those three years, no matter what I left behind, I would leave it all. Potentially losing those things made me second guess my choice.

Though I would never let anyone know it, I was a firm believer in finding a soul mate and being with him forever. Aro was the only one who knew, and he had promised not to tell anyone, especially not Thomas. I loved him like a big brother, but in the back of my mind, I knew that once I was changed, he would expect more. It wasn't something that I was ready for, not now, and not ever.

Getting away from everything would be good for Jenna and I. Privacy was a luxury neither of us has ever had. Normalcy was going to be fun, and I couldn't wait until we hit American ground. I would be back where I belonged - with humans. The Volturi were always good to us, but they weren't family. I loved them all, but I wanted to be free for a while.

It would be ten hours until we arrived in Port Angeles. I pressed my cheek against the comfortable leather of my seat, and tried to sleep. But I wished I hadn't almost immediately.

I had an awful nightmare - the kind where you want to wake up the entire time, but you can't. The horrifying images were burned into my brain, and were played over and over in my head, as I tried to will myself awake. I had never questioned anyone about my parents before, so I didn't understand what could have brought this terrible dream on.

I watched from above, as two people were dragged from their tiny cottage. The raven haired woman held a toddler in her arms. She was trying to shield it with her body, but a pair of huge alabaster hands ripped the toddler away. The man was trying to fight, but the person dragging him out was impossibly strong, and his attempts had little effect. The little girl was screaming, and crying out for her mother, but the large white arms cradling her kept her from moving, as she watched her parents die. I didn't understand the meaning of the dream. It didn't make sense to me why the couple was killed for their child. She didn't look special - she was just a girl, with a shock of dark hair, and the piercing green eyes that I suddenly recognized.

Those were my eyes, and those were my parents. I was the little girl, and those people who killed my parents were the Volturi. I couldn't – no, I wouldn't believe it.

For a few moments I was lost in my despair. But my attention snapped back to the girl, who was still crying, being held by a big vampire I thought I recognized. I looked up into the terrifying face, and stepped back. I stared at the man who had killed my father, who took me from my parents. But I wouldn't accept it. This couldn't be a killer. This was my best friend; this was my Thomas.

"NO!" I cried out in my fitful sleep. My brain wouldn't process what I had just seen. It wasn't real. Thomas was not a killer. I loved him, and he loved me, and he wouldn't hurt me that way. It was impossible!

"Sophie! Soph! Are you ok?" Jenna shook me awake.

"What? What happened, Jenna?" I blinked, and took in my surroundings. "Where are we?" This didn't look like Volterra. There were too many humans. Too many faces I didn't know, faces who were currently staring at me. It was frightening. I wrapped my arms around my legs, and folded myself into a ball, trying to make myself smaller, and less noticeable. Jenna turned, and tried to comfort me.

"Sophie, we're in an airplane. We're going to Washington, remember? The little hick town where it rains a lot?" She was trying to be funny, to lighten the atmosphere.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. "I think I had a bad dream." Bad wasn't even the right word. Horrifying, now that was more like it.

"Well, okay, Sophie. You know it was only a dream right? It wasn't real." She looked at me with concern. Jenna could be very perceptive.

"Thanks Jenna." She's, very, very perceptive, it can be a bother sometimes, but for once I was glad she knew what was wrong with me.

A flight attendant approached us. "Ladies, we'll be arriving in Port Angeles in about five minutes." She sauntered off, to speak to the handsome guy sitting behind us.

Jenna started bouncing around in her seat, problems forgotten. "Are you ready for this, Kassie?"

The taxi ride to our new home was a blur, just like unpacking, and getting ready for school the next morning. I couldn't get that stupid dream out of my head. Plus, I was missing Thomas like crazy. I could tell Jenna was missing Jack too, because she kept trying to get him on AIM, but neither of them ever logged on. It was depressing. I knew we both seemed really desperate.

Letting go was harder than either of us could have imagined. I guess neither of us expected to make friends right away, but it was taking longer than I had anticipated. Everyone was nice enough, but no one made an attempt to speak to us. Mostly, we just kept to ourselves.

I didn't talk as Jenna drove us to school for our first day. It wasn't like I was mad at her or anything, but we had both become sort of withdrawn. We both hoped that once we were at school, things would be different.

* * *

**Did you like it???? Even if you didn't I love reviews!!!! Constructive critisism is welcome so review away!!!!**


	4. New in Town

**As promised, the Cullens are here! Thanks to my awesome beta Renata :) Remember, Review, Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sophie POV

Before I knew it, we were at Forks High School. We were early, but there were already some cars in the parking lot. Our BMW stood out among the old run down Chevys and trucks, and it seemed like no one in Forks shared Jenna and my taste for sports cars. I took a huge breath, and stepped out into the early morning mist that blanketed this sleepy town so often. My blood red parka was the closest I could find to something remotely wearable in my closet. The fashionably inclined don't seem live in places where they can't show their legs, so I had to make some adjustments to my wardrobe.

We headed up to the small building marked "Administration" in neat white letters. The path was lined with little bushes, and the smell of mulch was overpowering. I would have to get used to the odor. Jenna pushed the door open and we walked in to the office. A large, red haired woman sat at the front desk. She was on the phone, so we waited until she hung up the phone laughing. Something told me the call wasn't about purchasing new textbooks. I looked over, and saw that Jenna was getting nervous. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she waited for the receptionist to get off the phone.

"Hello, ladies! How may I help you?" The tag on her desk read Mrs. Cope, Jenna looked kind of green, so I addressed her.

"We're the transfers. The principal told us to come here before we went to our classes." She smiled warmly at us over her horn–rimmed glasses.

"Welcome to Forks. I have your schedules right here." She rummaged around in her numerous drawers, before handing each of us a slip of paper. "These are your schedules; you can head to class as soon as the bell rings." The phone rang then, and Jenna and I walked out.

I looked inquisitively at Jenna's schedule. "Which class do you have first?" She looked over the paper before glancing up at me.

"Um, I have history with Mr. Doffer…what do you have?" I looked at mine, and my heart sank, as I realized the only period I would be sharing with Jenna was lunch.

"Math, with Mrs. Quen." This was disappointing. I had planned on knowing at least one person in my classes.

"I guess we should go. We don't want to be late."

"Bye Jenna. See you at lunch." She walked off, in search of the history building, as I headed to Math.

My first two classes passed in a blur. The students were nice, but they were all very plain and dull. No one was very interesting.

As I headed to history, I looked at the ground while I walked. Nothing was really extraordinary, but it was slightly better than Volterra, at least here, I wasn't worried about being eaten.

I arrived at building 4, and realized for one of the first times in my life, I was getting nervous. To take my mind off it, I thought about what Thomas was doing. Probably hunting with Jack; they were best friends, just like me and Jenna. I sighed, and opened the door. It creaked. "Damn!" I whispered to myself. Thirty heads had turned to looked at the source of the creaking. I saw Mr. Doffer at the front of the room. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Why hello there, Miss…?" he looked at me, waiting for an answer. I debated on giving him my alias, Miss Ura Jackass, but I didn't want to make a bad impression, did I? At least that's what I was trying to convince myself.

"Masen. Sophie Masen." Now that we had gotten the name thing out of the way I could go sit down. That wasn't too terrible, if all they asked me for was my name I would be fine. The teacher, a balding live-alone type, polished his glasses, and then addressed me again.

"You can go and sit next to Mr. Cullen, but first tell us a little something about yourself."

I sucked in some air, preparing myself for the onslaught of questions, "Like I said, my name is Sophie. I'm a transfer from Italy, and I came here with my sister Jenna."

"Ah! You're from Italy! Which city are you from? Venice? Milan?" I chuckled to myself; everyone expected that we were from a major city.

Mr. Doffer joined my new classmates in gawking at me. There was a guy in the front row with his mouth hanging wide open. I guess these small town boys didn't know what makeup was.

"I'm from Volterra. I lived there with my family." I heard a hiss from the back of the room. My eyes flicked to the back. There sat a pale, boy. But I couldn't call this huge being a boy - I couldn't even call him human. He was muscled like some sort of line backer on steroids, just like Jack, and Felix. He looked like he was wearing golden contacts (a strange color choice), but they covered up the usual red.

* * *

**Like it? Even if you didn't REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Hello Mr Cullen

**CHapter 5 is here!! I'm finished with chapter 6, and almost done with chapter 7, so expect more soon :) thanks to my reviewers....your comments mean the world. And remember R&R!!**

**PS: Thanks to Renata Swift!!!!! the best beta ever!!!**

* * *

Sophie POV

"Thank you, for sharing that with us, Sophie. You may take your seat."Mr. Doffer exclaimed. He and I were not going to get along, if he kept using that over excited tone of voice.

"Who's Mr. Cullen?" They all pointed to the biggest man in the room - the vampire. Perfect. I went noiselessly to my seat and sat down. He didn't even look over.

"Thanks for speaking up." Nothing. "You already know my name, so what's yours?"

Still not turning around he spoke in a voice smoother than silk. "Emmett." I grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett Cullen." He wasn't looking at me, but I thought his cheek was raised a little, like he was smiling. I wondered where he had come from, and what he was doing here. That seemed obvious; it rained twenty-four-seven in Forks, which was perfect cover for his shimmering skin.

An attractive male voice (but less so than Emmett's) interrupted my musings. "Hey, Sophie! What's it like to live in Italy?" A blond boy questioned.

"Nicer than here." I rebuked him.

"That's cool!" He kept coming. "My name is Mike, by the way - Mike Newton. It's great to meet you, Sophie." Ew. This guy was hitting on me! Not that he wasn't okay looking - he was just so ordinary. And the way he was looking at my chest, I was positive he was a perv. Great. I already had Jenna, and I didn't need another.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, great to meet you too."

He smiled hugely. "Do you want me to walk you to class?"

Crap. This was not good. If I said no, I might be excluded by the rest of the Forks High School population. If I said yes, I could have myself a future boyfriend. Mike was _not _boyfriend material.

"Sorry, Mike, Emmett here already asked me." Emmett snapped his head up in surprise.

"Oh. Maybe next time, then?" He looked really disappointed.

"Sure Mike. Maybe next time." Yup, next time I want to commit murder suicide, I would definitely be calling him.

"So I'm walking you to class?" Emmett addressed me in the voice I already loved. I smiled back at him.

"I guess so." He looked puzzled.

"So that wasn't just to get rid of Mike?" He was smiling now too, his dimples were adorable.

"Mostly it was, but I lost my map, so you're stuck with me." His booming laugh echoed around the classroom. Several students jumped.

"What if I say no?" Like that was even possible now. I had never wanted anything more than to walk with him in my life.

"You won't." He stopped laughing and looked at my strangely.

"How can you be so sure?"_ Because I'm one of the most powerful people in this school aside from yourself._

"I have a gift for getting what I want." He stared at my shockingly green irises, probably to see if they too, were masked in contacts. I looked back into his beautiful amber eyes, and held his gaze. He cracked a cocky smile. Emmett thought he was going to win this staring contest, he had no idea.

When I set out to win something, I don't lose. Ever. It didn't look like Emmett was into losing either. He stared as intensely into my eyes as I stared into his. We stayed like that for more than a minute.

"Ahem!" Mr. Doffer cleared his throat.

"Damn!" Emmett cursed under his breath. He turned away from me.

"I know it's exciting to have a new student with us, so I'll give you this period to get acquainted. But tomorrow, I want you ready to learn, alright?" He turned and started writing next class's history notes on the board.

"Thank you, Mr. Doffer!" rang out around the room. Mike waved at me from his seat. Some of my classmates, mostly guys, tried to approach me. Thankfully the look Emmett gave them sent them all packing.

"So it looks like I won." A huge smile stretched across my face.

"Only because I was distracted, if I wasn't you would've gone down!" It looked like he enjoyed competition as much as I did. That was good. It would be even better if I could understand what he was doing here, and if I was putting myself and Jenna in danger by talking to him. Being normal was now definitely out of the question. Of course, it wasn't much of a shock.

"So, what do you do around Forks for fun?" I tried to make small talk. Was I doing it right? I had never done this kind of thing before.

"You know, normal stuff." He was avoiding the topic.

"Are there hunters around here?" I took in his perfect features. His black curly hair was such a standout against his ivory skin. His dimples were still evident even though his expression was blank.

"Why? Do you hunt?" Worry clouded his face. His brow furrowed. What was wrong? I didn't hunt, I was just curious about his eating habits. I was starting to get the impression he didn't eat humans. Aro had told me once about "vegetarian" vampires, bout how they abstained from the blood of humans, and instead fed off animals. Maybe his strange golden eyes were a characteristic of this new breed of vampire.

"Nope, I'm a bit of a pacifist actually." I smiled up at him.

He seemed to be smiling just as much as I was. "Well then, you wouldn't like my brother much. He's very warlike."

I laughed, Emmett still had no idea who he was dealing with. "I'm sure I could take him. What kind of war does he prefer?" I was also a bit of a history buff - it happens when you have no social life.

His eyes danced. "Civil."

Hmm. "Union or Confederate?"

"Confederate. Which side are you?" he treated the conversation as if the war was still going on. Perhaps his brother was from the civil war time frame. That could be interesting.

"Union, naturally."

He extended his gargantuan hand."Welcome to the Union, soldier." I placed my small tan hand in his and shook it. The unnaturally cold skin didn't bother me in the slightest, it actually felt nice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike watching us. My hand still in Emmett's I waved to him. And grinned as he huffed off to sit next to a girl who looked like she was literally going to sink into the book she was reading.

"Who is that Mike Newton?" I narrowed my eyes at the name. Even in my head it sounded disgusting.

"He's a pervert! Don't hang out with him." Emmett growled.

"I wasn't planning on it…Wait, how do you know he's a perv?" Mike hadn't said anything to me, perhaps Emmett knew something I didn't.

"Right now." He balled up his fists. "He's talking with his friend Ryan over the head of that girl Sarah, about which of them gets you, and which one gets your sister, Jenna. Also, he thinks you have a nice chest." He finished rather matter of factly.

"That's disgusting." Maybe if I killed him now, people would just think it was new kid jitters.

"Do you want me to break his legs for you?" he looked hopeful.

"No. I think I can handle him myself." Yes, I could handle this perv. Living with the Volturi had taught Jenna and I a thing or two about fighting. A few good kicks to the groin would take care of him. He watched me as I pondered different ways to dispose of his body. A small smile played around my lips as I thought about Emmett.

The shrill bell rang then, and interrupted my beautiful thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!! R&R and I'll love you forever!!!!!!**


	6. Lunch?

**Hey all!!!!! chapter 6 is here!!! 7 will be here soon!!!!!!!! remember, read and review, your ideas are always welcome!!!**

**PS. Cheers to my amazing beta Renata Swift!!!!**

**(Chapter 8 might be a little slow, simply because i haven't written it yet :) but i promise, as soon as i get it edited i'll post :) !!!)**

* * *

Sophie POV

"Stupid bell." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he tried to conceal his huge grin.

"Oh, nothing." I pulled on my backpack, and stood up. He stood up too. I gasped. He was huge! I figured he would be tall, but not this tall. If I was five feet….I gauged the distance from the top of my head to his. He was about six seven.

"Woah! How's the weather down there, shorty?" He let his grin stretch across his face.

"It's fine! How's it up there, giant?" I tried elbowing him in the stomach. "Ow!" That was going to bruise.

"Are you okay?" He looked apologetically down at me. I hated to see him less than happy, so I pushed aside the throbbing in my elbow, and put on a happy face.

"Yep! Let's just get out of here so I can eat!" I grinned up at him, and then winced as my backpack brushed my elbow.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me like a soldier. "I have to warn you though; the cafeteria food has nothing on Italian."

"Oh, I really didn't eat a lot of Italian anyway." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Really?"

_You have no idea. _"Yeah, actually we weren't supposed to eat it at all. Imports were the big thing, exotic stuff you know?"

"Sure." He looked puzzled. Good, I didn't want him to know I knew his secret just yet.

"Come on! Let's go Emmett!" As if to plead my case, my stomach growled.

"You know, I thought that tiny people were supposed to eat less."

"No. I'm a growing girl, and I have to eat." I laughed. If he grew anymore, his head would be going through the ceiling.

"Growing? Aren't you supposed to be done growing by now?"

"Um no, I'm fifteen actually." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Fifteen? You're supposed to be a freshman!" He looked, worried, surprised…confused? I wasn't sure.

"Yup. I skipped a couple of grades." He was still looking…the way he was before.

"What are you, Sophie Masen?" _Sadly, not a vampire. Or I could get you to have lunch with me!_

"I'm nothing special." I smiled at him, he_ was_ special. Nomad vampires are supposed to be murderers, killers, animals. But he was so sweet, and very protective. I had to tell Jenna!

"Sorry, I'm keeping you. Why don't we go now? My sister Alice is dying to meet you." I cocked my head to the side, trying to recall any other vampires I had seen today. I came up blank. Maybe she had seen me and guessed that I was new.

"Did I meet your sister?" I knew I hadn't, I just wanted to see what kind of excuse he could come up with. Some people can get very creative when they lie. I know I am.

"No, she's seen you though, and she wants to go shopping." He shook his head like shopping with his sister was some sort of terrible ordeal. Oh, well, I loved to do it. Alice and I would be shopping buddies in no time.

"Great! Let's go meet her!" I was excited. So what if they were vampires? Emmett was amazing; if his sister was like him, then I was going to love Forks. I felt like I was missing something though…Jenna! "Can I meet you there? I have to go find my sister; she'll want to meet Alice too."

He looked disappointed I was leaving. So was I. "Okay."

"I'll be right back." I opened the door and strode out at a face pace. I glanced over my shoulder, but Emmett Cullen was already gone.

Navigating Forks high school wasn't hard, I found Jenna outside building six, staring at a map. "Hey, Jen! You'll never guess what I met today!" She looked at me like she didn't have a clue. I couldn't blame her; I had been just as puzzled.

"Don't you mean who you met today?" Jenna hadn't missed my use of words.

"Nope, I mean what. I met a vampire! His name is Emmett. And he's got a sister. Come on! She wants to meet us!" I was so ecstatic, friends! Even if they were vampires, they were people too right? I think my happiness helped to ease Jenna's worries, because she smiled.

"Sure, lets go Soph."

* * *

**Did you like????????? I thought the height difference thing was adorable ;) **

**if you didn't, and especially if you did, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


End file.
